1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to pipettes, and more particularly to an improved multichannel pipette.
2. Description of Related Art
A known multichannel pipette, for example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,217, is designed as a hand-held unit, and is actuated by hand. Multichannel pipettes that are handheld, but that are actuated by a motor have also been disclosed, for example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,467.